Lifting Antaeus
by sleepersamizdat
Summary: Sorry but yes, it is Niteschach pronz!


It's the proximity that gets him there. Well, the embrace, not the sex. Sure, he could grind until he rubs one out but what really rocks him deep and drives Rorschach up the wall is the hugging, the contact. He'd never admit it but that's how he can tell it was good. The guilt that slams over him after all is said and done. It's like the crash off of a good drug and just like an addict, he'll be back. But even this is diminished by his partner, his ever accommodating, ever excusatory, ever unconditional Daniel. It becomes harder to feel guilty about someone who flows in and fills the cracks and gaping holes in your soul. He knows he should feel ashamed but shame has become such a default setting in his life, the pain barely registers anymore.

His hair is fluttering away under Daniel's breath and the arms that wrap around him are tightening their grip. Daniel is becoming more vocal and it makes Walter press his chest harder against Daniel's. He's sitting in Daniel's lap with his ankles locked behind Daniel's back and his arms wrapped around Daniel's neck. It always starts with Daniel's pretence of kneading overworked muscle's but always ends with this. Dan thinks his masterful skills of seduction are at play and Walter does have some remorse for letting him believe it. It's that strong embrace and sensation of lifting. For a brief moment in time, he's being lifted up and carried and he doesn't have to worry about anything, everything is okay, everything is fine, and Daddy never left, Daddy's here, Da—oh, god. Oh, that's not right. _Dirty. Corrupted. Weak. Disgusting!_ Rorschach skins him alive for admitting the truth. But there is a place for that and it isn't here. Not yet. Not until,

Daniel's sweaty hands have slid from his shoulder blades, down his back and are resting on his hips to press against the bottom of his sacrum. He can feel girth pushing tightly in and out of him. As Daniel's embrace tightens, he gets the sensation of stretching and Daniel moves to get a death grip on his buttocks. He's being rocked by Daniel, pushed roughly, and it all seems right. He needs to be rocked. He could never vocalize a need and Daniel was so good at giving him what he needs without making Walter uncomfortable. And Rorschach needs to be pushed roughly because anything else is just empty faggotry. So, he lets himself be rocked, pushed roughly, and he buries his face in Daniel's hair as he grasps the back of Daniel's skull. One day he's going to slip and say something that will get them both in trouble but for now he's going to let Daniel carry him into the light.

Daniel's excitement is rising now and Walter is beginning to register the sting. Daniel is almost at the point of hyperventilating. With each intake of breath, his abdomen shrinks back. The tip of Walter's penis peels away from being stuck against Daniel with pre. The sensation is delicious. It's not going to be long now. Daniel relinquishes one hand to thread in and roughly explore between Walter's legs. Walter whimpers when Daniel tucks his thumb gently under the hood of his penis as if he were manipulating delicate controls. And he can't hide any longer. He is thrust into the light. He doesn't realize he's crying out until it already happened and his contracted shuddering causes Daniel to spill violently and they both have to hang on to each other.

When the maelstrom passes, Walter is left drained like a dead body with his arms hanging limp over Daniel's shoulder and his head lain against the other man. Daniel has his arms full of the Walter and his spine is still arched like he's lifting Antaeus. They stay for a minute like this to let the their hearts begin to slow and Daniel steals himself to place a kiss against Walter's neck. He shifts as his limp phallus falls from his partner. He will turn like he always does, cradling Walter in his arms like he's laying him to rest, and gently lays him across the bed.

The high will wear off. He knows that. Rorschach will come for his price and it gets hard to manage these conflicting feelings. He will deal with the consequences but not at the moment. Daniel is on his way back from the bathroom. If he is to wrestle demons, it is better to do so after he has gotten some rest. There is no use in chastising a mind that is drunk on endorphins and sluggish in the warm arms of Daniel as the sleet noisily pelts the frosty glass panes of the brownstone.


End file.
